


Apart

by Butman911



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Only sometimes, when Six falls asleep exhausted in some random box, Mono silently and almost imperceptibly touches short matted hair with long hands through the screen. Gently strokes the yellow coat on the back with huge fingers. He is much taller than her, a lifeless gray face without wrinkles, with white static in his eyes.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for my English - I'm Russian
> 
> (this is certainly not an excuse, but still)

Time for ordinary people is a fleeting series of events. Time is a daily bustle, work, study. Time is a rapidly passing life. But for Mono, time is a painful craving for itchy thoughts in head and loneliness among gray walls and eyes. Emptiness.

For all the years spent in his own prison, Mono learned a lot: the main thing is to feel living beings even through electricity. He has "eyes" everywhere; wherever the signal of a TV, radio reaches, even through the current of lamps, he can feel the presence of the Six. In a sense, he is always with her, always watching her - the Tall Thin Man.

Mono never show himself to her, even if she walks next to a static TV screen and looks straight into the hissing dots, just in case. She waits for a long, long time for something, holding her breath next to the monitor, and then continues on way.

Only sometimes, when Six falls asleep exhausted in some random box, Mono silently and almost imperceptibly touches short matted hair with her long hands through the screen. Gently strokes the yellow coat on the back with huge fingers. He is much taller than her, a lifeless gray face without wrinkles, with white static in his eyes.

Mono holds no grudge - not his style. He perfectly understands - tries to understand - why the Six left him. However, the injustice of life sometimes hits right on the thin knees, forcing to fall back to rot with eyes.

Six, probably thinking that the Thin Man has died long ago, lives she life almost calmly. Trying to survive. And she doesn't even realize that the ubiquitous "eyes" of an old friend are watching her.

For the girl herself, to exist in this eerie place is not sugar at all, but sometimes, stay under the leaky cornices because of rain, she recalls how Mono held her hand tightly. And at such moments she really regrets that she let go of this very hand. She let him fall into the abyss, frightened to the pain of a familiar face.

Resentment and anger at oneself is usually interrupted by the loud rumbling of the stomach, and then, a rare black tear, rolling down the cheek, falls straight into a puddle underfoot, breaking into many small splashes.

Six really misses Mono. After all, maybe everything would be much easier and more fun with him.

Mono really misses Six. After all, if she hadn't let him fall, he would have protected her even at the cost of his own life.


End file.
